Half the world away
by awesomepeoples456
Summary: I felt like I was in heaven. I felt like I was living and dying at the exact same time and everything was perfect right here, right now, in this moment and I wish the world would stop spinning just so I could capture this moment and hold it in my hands forever.
1. The attack

CPOV

I rolled my eyes again and put my hand on Derek's shoulder. "Derek, why are you going against this?"I asked. He panted as a sweat bead rolled down his forehead. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. I sighed and pulled out my shoes from under my bed. He placed his shaking hands over mine and looked at me. "Chloe," he started," Your going to get hurt. I- feel like your going to get hurt."

I laughed and I sat down beside him. "I can defend myself. Besides, who would hurt me with you around?" I reassured. He grunted and took a knife out from our nightstand and handed it to me. "Is this really necessary?" I asked. "Yes," he replied."Yes it is. You need a way to defend yourself if something ever happened to me," He worriedly said. I sighed and pocketed the knife.

He ran his fingers up my arms and locked his hands on my face. I smiled up at him as he lightly kissed my lips. His arms slid down to my sides and his hands rested on my back. He kissed me slowly as I returned the favor. "I love you," he whispered on my lips. "So do I, Derek, so do I."

He fingered my shirt and I stopped his shaking his hands. "Derek, you need to change before we do that," I said regretfully. He sighed and shook his head. "It'll be quick, I promise." He protested. I sighed and went back to kissing him. Yet again he fingered my shirt and slowly lifted it over my head. He tugged my hair loose from its pony tail and it tumbled down my shoulders. He whimpered and kissed my collarbone.

I moaned and tugged his shirt over his head. He snapped my bra open and I gasped as the cold air hit my breasts. He looked at them for a moment. "Magnificent," He said, like always. I smiled and ran my hands through his fine hair. He grunted and kneaded me. I groaned again.

He backed us up into the bed and he fell on top of me. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out. He looked at me with a pained look on his face. "I am so sorry, Chloe," he started to get up." I'll just go change." He said with a heavy sadness in his tone. I pulled him down on top of me, harder this time. "You aren't going anywhere," I warned. I flipped us over so that I was on top of him and he smiled. I slid my shorts and panties down my legs and they pooled at the foot of the bed. I leaned back so he could see and fingered myself. He groaned and kneeled forward and the next thing i knew he was licking me. I bit the inside of my cheek and soon i tasted blood.

I felt myself tense and I started to climax. Finally, I orgasmed and he sat back with satisfaction. As i lay there panting and waiting for the best part of this, Derek took his boxers off and I threw my head back, waiting. I felt him at my entrance and slooooooolwy he slid inside of me. I arched my back to go as deep as he could. He slid in and out, slow at first but then gradually increased his speed.

Ten minutes later we were clothed and walking down the path to his changing spot. When we arrived, he crouched and then slowly got on all fours. I sat on my haunches and stroked his face as his bones shifted. Every time he screamed I cooed towards him. Soon, he was a a big black wolf with love in his eyes. He licked my neck and I giggled.

"Derek, stop. You know how,—" I laughed as he licked me again. "how much I hate being tickled." He whimpered and nudged my hand with his snout. I laughed again and reached up to pet his head. He danced around me in a puppy like way and I started to run. He caught my antic and started to follow me. About three minutes later I didn't hear his paws hitting the ground next to me. I stopped and looked around, He was about 100 ft. behind me with his ears swiveling back and forth.

He tensed and started to growl, he ran up to me and tugged at my pant leg with his teeth. I heard a thud of paws and I stumbled forward as I started to run. Derek growled as every hair stood up on his body and prepared to jump.

I ran forward and then stopped when I realized that he wasn't following me. "Derek!" I screamed as tears streamed down my cheeks. He was in a battle with two other wolves while three more came up on the rear. I called Liz and she showed up and yawned."I was sleeping why-" she stopped when she realized what was happening. " Oh my god. Im going to go get the others." She stuttered.

I stumbled back when I realized a white wolf was stalking forward towards me. I fell and started to crab walk until I backed into a tree. Tears streamed as I watched Derek falter in his fight. I shook my head. "Help is coming!" I yelled at Derek as the wolf sank his teeth into my stomach.

I gasped from shock and pain. I lifted up my arms to try and beat him off but my arms lay there, lifeless. "Derek, I love you." I murmured. His head shot up and he howled as the blood poured from my body. I smiled and licked my lips as the realization that I was going to die filled my mind. I accepted the fact as black spots dotted my vision. My eyelids slowly fell as everything ended.


	2. The awakening

DPOV

I howled in anguish as I watched the blood drip from her, she smiled at me and licked her lips. Her eyes started to close as she twitched. I howled again as I watched the life leak out of her. I was so pissed that I attacked the 3 wolves I had left and in less than thirty seconds, they were in pieces. I whimpered and nudged her clod, lifeless hands. My mate had died, Chloe was gone. I licked her wound as if that somehow helped, and when that was done I laid beside her howling from pain. I whimpered non-stop as I started to change back. When I changed I cradled her to my chest as tears dripped down my cheeks and onto hers. I carried her up to the house and set her gently on our bed as I called my family. I reluctantly pulled on my shorts and then settled beside Chloe again.

At this point I was sobbing uncontrollably holding Chloe's lifeless body in my arms. I'm pretty sure Simon stood there for about thirty minutes yelling for me until finally Lauren came into the room and touched Chloe. I growled at her as she fell to her knees, sobs racked her body. Simon touched my shoulder and I gently put Chloe back on the bed. Simon pulled me into a hug and I started crying again. "She's gone Simon, she's really gone," I cried. "Yeah, I know." I felt his tears on my shirt and then I heard a faint moan coming from the bed. I turned around and I saw Chloe blinking at me. "D-d-d-derek? Did you d-d-ie? No you can't be dead," She said as tears fell on her pale skin. I laughed as joy coursed throughout me "Your alive, your really alive," I said as I scooped her into my arms. She moaned from the pain and laughed as I lightly kissed her everywhere.

She started to scream and I furrowed my brow. "Chloe? Chloe? Honey, what's wrong." I asked her. She continued to scream in pain and I laid her gently on the bed as the realization dawned on me. Her body was accepting the venom, she was in pain because- but there's no way. I lifted up her shirt and sure enough there were two bite marks in the center of her stomach. Chloe was changing into a werewolf.

CPOV

Pain. A million needles were stabbing my skin. I felt my muscles stretch and bunch and stretch again. I could hear somebody distantly calling my name but all I could do was howl in pain. My bones felt like they were snapping as I was growing taller, leaner. My stomach burned, oh so very badly. I sobbed with grief and then everything just stopped. I sat up and moaned involuntarily. Derek grasped me in his arms. "I'm sorry Chloe, I'm so sorry that I let this happen," He sobbed into my hair. I stroked his cheek and laughed. "Your fine Derek, you didn't do this to me," I said very slowly, as with every word I spoke I nearly screamed from pain. He shook his head and I buried my face into his shoulder. He rubbed my back and whispered apologies into my ear. I looked up and I opened my mouth in shock, Aunt Lauren was here, Kit, Simon, and Tori.


	3. The aftermath

**_-Hey everyone! I want to thank geekgamergirl for inspiring me again to post another chapter. Thanks girl! Warning there might be a small lemon on here *giggles* Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this one!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I SADLY (tears and sobbing) do not own the Darkest Powers Series that belongs to the amazing author Kelly Armstrong._**

 ** _Okay back to the story.-_**

They were all sitting there with smiling faces and I shook my head and smiled, well at least I tried to. I crawled slowly out of Derek's lap and into Aunt Lauren's waiting arms. Everybody crowded around me and I groaned, pushed everyone away and snuggled further into Derek. Derek wrapped his arms around me and put his face in my hair. I just wanted everyone to go away. _I want them gone_. I wanted to say, _please make them go._ Derek sensed my discomfort and stood up. "You all should leave, I'll call you guys when she is feeling better," he said.

I looked up at him and nodded my head in thanks. He sat down beside me again and rubbed my back in slow circles. I curled in a ball and just stared blankly at the ceiling, when he touched my hand I looked at him. He had blood all of him and I couldn't tell if it was mine or his. "Derek, are you okay? You have so much blood on you," I worried.

Derek laughed lightly and touched my cheek, "Only you would worry about me when you just went through the transition from human to werewolf." I sat up quickly; too quickly in fact and I gasped from the pain. "What do you mean I transitioned from human to werewolf?" I said seriously. He blinked at me, "You got bit. The venom from the bite went into your blood stream. It brought you to life, that's why you were in so much pain. Your body was changing," He said tenderly. I sat back in surprise. I was a werewolf. I looked at him and then I slowly lifted up my shirt to look at my stomach. There was only a faint scar of a bite mark, so I had been bit. I was a werewolf, god I was a werewolf I can't believe this.

Derek looked at me with concern mirrored in his eyes, "You okay?" He asked. I shook my head "Just in shock," I looked at him again, "I'm a werewolf." I whispered. "It isn't as bad as you think it is, it was hard at first for me too but now I'm used to it. Everything will be fine," He said. I nodded and he held me to him again.

I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his neck. He kissed the top of my head and I sighed. My stomach gurgled and I looked at Derek and laughed. I crawled out of his lap and went into the kitchen. Derek trailed after me and leaned onto the counter and watched me make some eggs. As soon as they were done I sat down at our kitchen table and gobbled them up. Suddenly I heard loud honking and yelling. I covered my ears tried to block out the noise.

Derek came to me and started to talk. I squeezed my eyes shut and he grabbed my arms to pull them off of my ears. "Hey it's over," he said. I started to cry. "Derek," I said weakly. "Yes, Chloe?" He replied. I lifted up my shirt to my stomach and started to rub it. "It hurts, the bite does. I want to pain to stop, how do I make this stop?" I asked. He shook his head " I don't know," he murmured. I sighed and slid to the floor and rubbed my stomach again.

I looked at the time and yawned. It was three in the morning, so I walked upstairs to our room and pulled off my bloody shirt. Derek followed closely as I fell on the bed. He lay beside me and I rolled over to look at him.

DPOV

"You have no idea how much I love you Derek," she whispered. I sat up and pulled off my wedding band and set them in the cup beside our bed. and Chloe did the same and I pulled her closer to me. "Are you still hurting?" I asked, concerned. She laughed "I could never be hurting when I'm around you Derek although my stomach still burns a little bit, but I think I'm just healing." I nodded while looking into her beautiful eyes. e

She got closer to me and ran her hand down the length of my arm. I sat still as stone, just looking at her beauty. I saw the love in her eyes just from the way she was looking at me. I leaned closer and ran my thumb along the bottom of her lip as shewrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me even closer. I felt like I was in heaven. I felt like I was living and dying at the exact same time and everything was perfect right here, right now, in this moment and I wish the world would stop spinning just so I could capture this moment and hold it in my hands forever. Despite the events that had happened not but two hours earlier I still had never felt happier in my entire life time. I took hold of her and gently lay her on the bed, furiously kissing her like I had never eaten anything before in my life and she was a magnificent feast laying out before me.

She moaned as I kissed her neck and she lightly stroked my skin. She grasped the hem of my shirt and started to pull on it. I sat up and pulled my shirt off for her and then leaned back down to caress her breasts. I reached behind and undid the clasp to the bra then threw it off of the bed. I leaned down again and kissed her as our clothes fell away, piece by piece. Soon we both lay there bare as I just lay there and looked at her beauty. _What did I do so right to deserve her, to deserve this,_ I wondered. We fell into each other and made love like there was no more love in this world.


	4. The surprise

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written anything in a while I've been really preoccupied with school and stuff but I've been trying to come up with better ideas for this story so you guys will like it and I think you all will like what I have in store for you. Any ways let's get to the story

Disclaimer: I do not own the DP series that sadly belongs to someone else. :(

CPOV

I woke up to the sun shining in my face and I groaned and rolled towards Derek. He had his arms around me and I closed my eyes to fall back asleep but it was pointless, I was restless. I cautiously pulled myself away from him and stood up. My legs were like jelly and I swayed under the pressure of my body and fell onto the floor. I rubbed my forehead and tried to stand up again, this time using the bed as support. I felt like death and my stomach felt as if something had been pushing my intestines around as I slept.

I put one foot in front of the other, with my hand over my mouth as I tried to keep the contents of my stomach, well in my stomach. I flipped the light switch in the bathroom and the contents of my stomach spilled into the toilet as I kneeled over it. I heard footsteps coming down the hall but as soon as I lifted my head, I got a horrible rush and returned to throwing up in the toilet.

The footsteps neared closer and I started to become afraid and angry because I couldn't defend myself. The next thing I knew Derek was behind me, holding my hair back and rubbing my back as tremors shook my body. About five years later I stopped throwing up and I leaned back on my mate. "Are you okay?" Derek asked and I noted the worry in his voice.

I wiped my mouth with a shaky hand. "I'll be alright," I replied, not so sure of the answer. I attempted to stand up on my own again and I fell back into Derek. "You shouldn't be trying to stand up, love." he said. I nodded and he picked me up wedding style and carried me back to bed.

I buried my face into his shoulder and when he gently lay me down I requested he come lay with me. "Does this usually happen?" I asked. "Does what usually happen?" Derek replied.

I shook my head," Throwing up the morning after you become a werewolf, and pretty violently too," He shrugged and I sighed, leaning back against the pillows. "I'm scared, Derek." I admitted. He caressed m cheek, "Why are you scared? I'm here to take care of you, no matter what happens." He replied.

"I know, just the thing is that I-" I paused unsure of what to say. "Never mind, you're right." I stood up again, this time with firm footing and walked to the bathroom to get the nasty taste of throw up out of my mouth. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that everything about me had gotten leaner. I even lost the little baby fat I used to have. But my stomach had a strange little bump to it, must be muscle I thought. I shrugged and pulled out my toothbrush and brushed my teeth.

Once I was done with that I stripped off my clothes and hopped in the shower to get all the remnants of this morning off of me. Derek walked in while I was washing my hair and hopped in with me. "Hey babe," he whispered into my ear. I smiled and kissed him in response. He pressed me against the shower wall and kissed me even harder.

I pushed him away and saw the ghost of a smile on his face. "Later," I promised. We finished up with our shower and he wrapped me in a towel and started to scoop me up when I stopped him. "I can walk now," I said, while laughing. He held up his hands in surrender and we walked back to the room to get dressed. As we were getting dressed, Derek looked up and growled. "What is it?" I asked, concerned.

He pushed me behind him and growled again. "There's someone else in the house with us." He remarked

DPOV

I was pulling up my pants and about to say something to Chloe when I heard it. Someone's here, my inner wolf remarked. Well no shit, sherlock, I replied. I growled and Chloe asked me what was wrong. "There's someone else in the house with us,"I replied. "I can hear their heartbeats," I said while stalking to the door and closed it. I walked around and then I realized it must be behind Chloe. "Chloe! Look out!" I yelled. I scooped her up and then stupidly looked around the room. No one was here, I couldn't hear breathing just a heartbeat. And then I realized that it was closer than I thought.

I leaned my head down to Chloe's stomach and gasped when I realized what had happened. "Chloe," I started to say. She looked at me, worry reflected in her eyes. "There's no one else in the house," I started to say when she interrupted me.

"Then why would you worry-" she started to say when I cut her off. "It's coming from you," I breathed. "What do you mean?"

"You're pregnant," I whispered.


End file.
